I love you baby
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Annie and Bertholdt have secretly been dating for a while. The two want a family. Warning! This contains many spoilers from the manga. There is also an implied sex scene here. Finally, this isn't meant to be happy. You have been warned!


I love you baby

 **Author's note: This was inspired by a chat I had with someone. I have no idea who they were, but thank you if this was you, and I hope you enjoy this. Also warning! This contains spoilers from the word go, so don't read if you haven't read the manga. As well as this, I know full well that this isn't "scientifically" accurate, but it was just a fun idea.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

"How are you so good at this?" Reiner complained as Annie looked down on him.

"Maybe you just suck at it." She said, folding her arms as Bertholdt helped him up.

"Or you're just a bitch." Reiner countered. Annie's eyes narrowed and Bertholdt stepped in.

"You two need to cool down. Come on. Think back to what we have to fight together for." Bertholdt held Annie's hand, playing with the engagement ring on her finger. He'd proposed before they set out on this mission to break down the walls.

"He's right. I'm sorry Annie." Reiner said, smiling. She nodded.

"I suppose I'm sorry for kicking your ass. And for giving Bertholdt secret hand to hand combat training behind your back."

"Are you sure that's all you've been doing behind my back?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She and Bertholdt both flushed. Despite being engaged, and Reiner's attempts, the two had never done more than kiss.

"Shut up Braun. You know we've not gone that far yet." She narrowed her eyes at him, fixing him with a cold stare.

"Well, maybe you should. We only have about six years left. Not enough time for the family that you two wanted."

Berthold cast his eyes to the ground. Annie knew he wanted to be a father, badly, but he also knew that she'd suffered in her childhood, so he didn't know if she could ever face sex. He pulled her closer to him protectively.

"Reiner, knock it off." Bertholdt said quietly. "When she's ready, we'll go further. Until then, I'm fine with what we have."

"I'm only saying you should hurry up. You'll only see your kids grow to six at most." Reiner said quietly, a shadow passing across his face. "So, if you want kids, you'll only be there for a tiny part of their lives. In the end, none of us could really have a family."

Bertholdt looked at Annie momentarily. Her face was buried in his shirt and she wasn't looking at Reiner. Bertholdt gently rubbed her back. He nodded his head and Reiner understood, leaving to two alone.

"Are you alright Annie?" Bertholdt asked her gently. She shook her head, her face still buried in his chest.

"If I hadn't waited, we could have had a family a while ago." She said quietly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Annie, you're only sixteen. There is no way I'd let you become a mother at any younger. And neither of us were ready before. Ignore Reiner. When you're ready, we can have a family. Not before." He held her close to him.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Bertholdt, even if it's only for a short while, I want a family."

"Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't just because of what Reiner said? Please tell me this is your own choice." He looked at her, concern filling his eyes.

She nodded. "I want to do this Bertholdt. I'm ready."

~Time skip because I am not ready to write a sex scene~

Bertholdt held Annie's small body close to him. "Annie, how do you feel about having children?" He spoke quietly into her hair.

"I'd love to have children Bertholdt. But, why do you ask?"

"Because we just had unprotected sex."

"I don't mind, because it's you Bertholdt, and I love you, and want no one else to father my children." She spoke quietly.

"Annie? You've gone a little bit pale." He said, his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fi-nope, no, I'm not fine, help me to the bathroom please." Her voice changed into one of shock. "I don't understand it. I'm never ill…"

Bertholdt gently rubbed her back as she vomited, holding her hair back out of the way. "Annie, we're shifters, meaning our baby is very likely to be one too. And, well, shifter babies grow quickly, although there are exceptions. Pregnancy with a titan shifter lasts only about three weeks."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded, shuffling into his warm embrace. "You don't have to stay with me Bertholdt." She said quietly.

"You think I'm the kind of guy who fucks a girl and leaves her? I'm staying with you." He said firmly as he carried her to bed "In fact Annie, wait here a second."

She sat on the bed, confused, when Bertholdt held out a box and knelt down. "Annie Leonhart, I've been meaning to ask you for a while. Will you marry me?" He opened to ring box, revealing a small silver band with a little diamond on it.

"I will." She smiled, pulling him into an embrace. He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her.

The two slipped into bed together and slept, Annie in Berhtoldt's embrace.

~Time skip~

"Those of you wishing to join other regiments are free to go." Erwin Smith stood tall and spoke to the cadets.

Annie looked over at Bertholdt and Reiner. Both of them were facing forwards, not looking at her. She turned away from them.

"Good luck you two. I'll see you again soon, hopefully."

"Take care Annie. You only have two weeks left." Bertholdt said, kissing her hand gently.

She nodded and turned away from him. "I want you with me. When it's born I mean."

He nodded. "Go on Annie. Don't look back."

With tears in her eyes, she walked away, letting go of his hand. He turned back to Reiner.

"She's a tough girl Bertholdt. Even with a baby, she'll be alright."

"I hope so Reiner. I really do."

~Time skip~

"A-annie?!" Bertholdt looked at the crystal in disbelief. Her small body was trapped inside, not moving at all. Reiner stood next to him as Bertholdt sobbed, his hand pressed against where hers would be. "Annie, why?"

"To protect us Bertholdt. She didn't want to give away our secret." Reiner said simply, holding his friend's shoulders. "And she wouldn't want you to sob. She'll get herself out eventually."

Bertholdt looked at Reiner and wiped his eyes. "A-and…the baby?"

"The baby will be fine Bertholdt." Reiner rubbed Bertholdt's back gently. "She and it are alright, just stuck."

Bertholdt kissed the crystal softly, where her lips were. He wiped away his tears and spoke softly. "I will make sure you get out of there Annie."

Reiner guided him up the stairs quickly, so that nobody noticed they were there.

~Time skip~

 _Bertholdt is hurting. I don't know how I know. I can just tell, something isn't right with him._

In one move, the crystal around Annie shattered. No guards were there; they were on the expedition leaving her completely unguarded. She slipped out of the cell as best she could, picking the lock with a hair pin, one hand on her stomach gently. She found some gear and a cloak, slipping them on before she rushed outside and stole a horse. She rode quickly towards the gates, no one knowing to look out for her.

She took a deep breath and left the Karanasse gate out, into Wall Maria and titan territory. She rode south towards Shinganshina, towards the breached walls. She could see them, the Survey Corps, The Beast Titan, Reiner and Bertholdt. She urged her horse to go faster, heading through the breach into Shinganshina. She headed towards where she saw Bertholdt fall, guiding the horse before she switched to the gear. She saw him lying on a rooftop, Zeke ignoring him and taking Reiner.

"Bertholdt!" She ran to him and pulled him into a hug, his body limbless and limp.

"Annie?" He looked up at her, a hand cradling her face gently, wiping away her tears.

"Bertholdt, hold on! You can regenerate, it's alright! This baby won't be born without a father! I'll carry you back, and we can live happily."

"Annie, look at me. I'm basically a dead man. They're going to give someone a serum and have them eat me. You should go before they try to eat you too. Go back to Zeke and Reiner." He pushed her away with tears in his eyes.

"B-but…what about you Bertholdt?" She looked at him, crying. "I-I can't just leave you!"

"Annie, if you don't go, we'll both die along with our baby. Go. Reiner can help you."

She looked away from him, tears in her eyes and she slowly nodded. She kissed him gently on the cheek and she stood up, seeing a new blonde titan. "I-I'll never forget you Bertholdt."

He nodded at her and pushed her away gently. "G-go Annie. Run and find Zeke, it's alright."

She nodded and flew off the roof, climbing onto the horse. "I love you Bertholdt Hoover."

"I love you too, Annie Leonhart." He smiled at her, even as he felt himself being picked up.

She turned away, tears streaming down her face as she rode after Zeke and Reiner. She could hear Bertholdt's cry as she rode away, hating herself for leaving him. No one chased after her as she left Shinganshina behind. Her horse galloped faster, catching Zeke and Reiner's attention. The Beast Titan nodded to her as she rode alongside him, seeing Reiner's injured body held. The odd group approached the village outside of the walls.

"Annie," Zeke said, emerging from the nape of his titan. "I didn't expect to see you here. I'm sorry about Bertholdt."

She slid off her horse, approaching him. "I broke out. Where's Reiner?"

"I'm taking him to the infirmary Annie. You should go to." He looked down at her stomach. "How long left?"

"A week." She spoke quietly.

"Bertholdt is the father, isn't he?" Zeke held Reiner over his shoulder and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Annie, but look at who did this to him."

She nodded and followed him, staying with Reiner in the infirmary. She held his hand when he opened his eyes.

"Annie," he spoke, turning away from her, "I'm sorry h-he's-"

"I know." She stroked his hand gently, wiping a tear away. Her eyes widened and she squeezed his hand tighter. "R-reiner..the baby."

He held her hand gently, rubbing her back the whole time she was giving birth to her baby. She was in labour for hours and it hurt Reiner to see her in pain. She eventually gave birth and relaxed into him.

"Annie, it's a boy," Reiner wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Annie.

"H-hey there," Annie smiled, looking down at her baby. He opened his eyes, and she smiled, seeing large brown eyes look up at her.

"He looks like Bertholdt." Reiner said, holding Annie close. She nodded, and looked up at him.

"I want to name him Bertholdt. Bertholdt Marco Hoover." She gently stroked her baby's face, his small fingers taking hold of one of hers.

"I think it suits him Annie." Reiner held her close. "I'm sorry he couldn't be here with you two."

She leaned into him. "Reiner, will you help me raise him?"

"Of course I will Annie." Neither of them spoke about their shortened life spans.

"I want him to stay out of this war." She stroked Bertholdt's hair gently, smiling at him.

"Annie, I know I'm not the father, but I will look after you two and act as his father."

"Thank you Reiner. And I'm sure Bertholdt is watching us, and he'll protect us."

Annie and Reiner looked at each other. Happiness for them was always fleeting.

 **I hope you all, sort of like this. Sorry if I made you cry. This is a theory I've had for a while about Annie and I really wanted to write it.**


End file.
